


【冷战组/露米】嘘つき（R18）

by Redddddd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redddddd/pseuds/Redddddd





	【冷战组/露米】嘘つき（R18）

似乎是冬日依旧不够尽兴，接近初春的天气愈加寒冷，在回暖的雨水没有降下来之前，纽约的夜空依旧被低温笼罩。接近夜间十一点整的大街非常安静，车与人都逐渐稀少，只要寒流还待在这个城市一天，畏冷的人们就不愿多踏出家门一步。

因此，在这样的雪夜里找到旅馆的空位置也是件很容易的事。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，用余光斜斜看了一眼身边乖巧等候置办房卡的人，又将目光移回前台的小姐脸上。

“要一间双人房。”

天知道他花了多大功夫才让这句话圆润而灵活地从齿关里溜出来，没有多余的磕磕绊绊。阿尔弗表面上没有做多表示，心里却异常地躁动着，是狂喜之前埋伏在胸口的紧张，压得他喘不过气来。

今晚一切都得按照计划进行。

“…诶，是双人房？”他的身边传来了轻飘飘的疑问。

总该来的。阿尔弗原本想这样回复，后来又改了口：“…我们现在的关系，这样的程度也没什么吧，伊万。”

“嗯？嗯，是没有什么问题。”被称作伊万的人戴着一条宽厚的围巾，雪花在他的肩头化成一片暗淡的水渍，冻得通红的脸上有着相当温和的微笑。

…好！阿尔弗心中暗暗叹了一声。

天时地利，就差人合。

是的，他与伊万，作为恋人关系，应当要走到这一步了。

阿尔弗来到这个世界上十九年，第一次对于一个人有着这么强烈的欲望，不论是精神还是躯体。他的情场高手朋友弗朗西斯曾开导过他「不能错失眼前的机会」，现在看来，机会的确得好好抓在手心里……不，不如说是要主动地去创造机会。

为什么这么说呢？

想起这个阿尔弗就觉得纳闷:感情当然是越纯粹越好，伊万也是个正人君子，所以对于更深一步的「交流」没有做出表示。

之前阿尔弗并没有觉得有任何不妥，直到被弗朗西斯痛呼「没有性润色的感情只是过家家而已」，他才产生了一种莫名的紧张感。

伊万，正人君子也不能正到这种地步。

首先他能断定，伊万对他的感情在朋友之上，不然好朋友根本不可能接吻伸舌头。

难道是接吻技巧出问题了吗？阿尔弗自认吻技不差，可是每回，每回！到了最后关头，对方总会以各种各样的理由回避。

难道，是性冷淡吗？

阿尔弗当时就想质问出声，可这种猜想多少有点伤人，他不得不又把话吞回肚子里。

拎着房卡，阿尔弗一言不发地走在前面，伊万也没有多说话。这种莫名其妙的气氛不能再糟糕了，仿佛接下来要等待他们的就是一场坏心情的审判。

这次是他把伊万强行约出来的，也找了个看起来真实的借口顶下了酒店的房间，而今晚的计划想当然就是把伊万推倒。伊万大他五岁，但这并不能代表什么。况且，如果伊万是在害羞的话那一切好说了。阿尔弗提前向弗朗西斯了解了一整套的安抚动作，虽然不知道他自己有没有那个脸全套做出，但至少不会尴尬得像个处男一样。

虽说他就是。

可是啊。

可、是、啊……

现在房间内的这种氛围简直就像是只有他自己一个人在紧张而已。

真是糟糕透顶的感觉。

阿尔弗听着浴室里隔着门传来的水声，就算没有感受到水蒸气的温度，脸也开始变得滚烫起来——这也太丢脸了。伊万进了房间后自如地放下了行李，挑选了睡衣去浴室洗澡，留下阿尔弗坐在一张蓬软的双人大床边安静待机。说是安静待机，其实阿尔弗心里的直升机早就开始了轰炸，甚至要把他今晚好不容易鼓起来的勇气炸得粉碎。

“……”

“……阿尔弗，阿尔弗雷德？”

直到伊万叫了不下三遍他的名字后，阿尔弗才缓过神来。待他抬起头时，就见对方把睡衣穿得整整齐齐，带一身沐浴露的香气坐在了床边擦头发——是普通的薰衣草气味，有一种轻软的、扑鼻而来的安定感。

咕噜。阿尔弗暗自吞了吞口水。

“怎么了，不去洗澡吗？”伊万用柔软的浴巾擦拭干净发梢的水渍，随后转过头露出惯有的温和笑容:“是在担心水温的话，我觉得现在刚刚好。”

交往之后，伊万的态度一直如此，他给人的感觉就像是温暖的白熊玩偶，包容性非常强。但虽说是笑眯眯的，却在意外的一些事情上丝毫不放让，有时候是嘴上的斗争，有时候则是思想上的辩论。

阿尔弗当然有被他说到恼火的程度，但有一个好办法可以很快堵住他的嘴——亲吻。每当要有争吵迹象时，阿尔弗就会主动凑上前，用指头抓起对方衣领，低头用嘴唇狠狠覆上对方的喋喋不休的嘴。

“啊啊，知道了，我这就去洗个澡……伊万，你可不准先睡着了啊？”阿尔弗再三转头告诫身后一脸无辜的家伙，之后才晃进浴室缓慢解开衣服。

温水打在干燥的皮肤上令紧绷的大脑神经放松下来，阿尔闭着眼睛站在花洒下，任水流从头到脚冲了个遍，随后在涂抹沐浴露的途中，他哼着歌开始思考接下来的计划。

思维清晰起来后一切就变得豁然开朗。美国人常用型号的安全套就摆在床头柜里，从大到小都有，肯定不缺他自己的那一号。

出去以后该做什么？亲吻，对，一切从亲吻开始，没有什么情感问题不是一个深刻的吻可以解决的，如果有，那就多亲几口。

到此，得拿出英雄的豁达与气势！想到这里，阿尔弗把睡衣的带子刻意系得松松垮垮，心情愉悦地踏破水雾走出浴室来到伊万面前。

见到还没有睡着而是在安静等待的伊万后，他满意的笑了笑，一屁股坐在旁边。不料下一秒他就被拉入了一个温暖的怀抱，与此同时一阵喧嚣从他耳边响起。

……该死的，伊万正在帮他吹头发。

亲都没来得及亲就被抓过去吹头发了。

阿尔弗「啧」了一声，弯了弯背老老实实等伊万把他的头发吹得毛蓬蓬的。

“不吹头发在这个天气容易感冒，阿尔弗。尤其是在我家那边，所以不吹头发这个习惯不好。”伊万用五指梳了梳金色的软发，察觉到了身前人心中的不悦一般解释到。

“噢，这个我知道。”阿尔弗回答：“所以每次你都吹。”

“嗯……也不是每次，天热就不会。”

阿尔弗现在心里非常暴躁。的确应该暴躁，他怎么又被伊万那家伙带跑了，聊天都趋向了日常，丝毫没有了之前的氛围。

如果再不做点什么，又会被「糊弄」过去！

“好啦，这样就差不多可以了吧。”伊万关闭了电吹风，用粗糙的指腹在阿尔弗的脑袋上捋了几下。

你这是摸狗呢？阿尔弗感觉右眼的皮肉跳了跳，他再也按耐不住心底翻涌的焦躁，直接用手肘一撑床缘翻过身，仰头堵住了伊万正准备说话的嘴。

伊万愣了愣，随后温和地给出了回应。红舌轻而缓地交缠着，津液在口腔中发出了咕啾咕啾不小的声响。他伸手顺着阿尔弗的脊背抚了抚，像是安慰这个心情不佳的青年人一般。在一个吻结束后，他亲了亲阿尔弗的鼻间，稍稍退开了一些距离，弯了弯眸子。

“时间已经不早了。晚安，阿尔弗。”

“等……”阿尔弗的话还未落音，对方已经率先躺在了床的一边，并伸臂一把搂过他安分地躺平。

……就这样？躺平？

阿尔弗眨了眨眼，侧过头看向伊万。那家伙竟然还离远了一些距离，这使得两人之间有着清晰可见的宽度。

你妈的，防狼吗？

“我说——伊万！”阿尔弗撇过头从伊万的臂弯里挣扎出来，叫嚷道。

“怎么了吗？”

“你不喜欢我吗？”阿尔弗低着头。

“……为什么突然这么问？”伊万原本闭上的眼又睁开了，他坐起身，把背靠在了枕头上，向身旁的人严肃问道：“是有谁跟你说了什么？”

“不，没有人跟我说什么，是我自己发现的。”阿尔弗的声音不能更低落了：“刚才也是最好的证明，你一直都在拒绝我。”

“我并没……”

“你有！”阿尔弗抬起头直直对上伊万的目光，语气坚定得不容反驳：“你的行动无一不表示着你排斥我，对吧？再不然……你还能真的是性冷淡吗？”

“等等，阿尔弗，我不明白你在说什么。”伊万皱起眉头。

“你其实并不是把我当作恋人吧？”阿尔弗打断了伊万的话：“正常的恋人不像我们这样，弗朗西斯也说过，根本不一样。”

“这都是弗朗西斯跟你说的？”伊万的声音冷下一度。

“是谁跟我说的很重要吗，你还要去找弗朗西斯算账不成？重要的是你并不会把我当作正常的恋人对待，对吧！现在，我的重点就是——你，根本就不愿意接受我！”

阿尔弗原本只想用激将法让对方有动摇，却没想到越说越掺有真情实感，就连怒气也能从言语中探见，他抓起一个枕头就向对方砸去：“你这个情感骗子！”

“不是的…我可以发誓我没有在骗你，阿尔弗。你要相信我，我只是不想你现在就……”伊万见到阿尔弗真的生气了，连忙伸手拦住落在身上的枕头想要继续解释。

“那你又有什么不可告人的理由吗，伊万。二十四岁的成年人，就这样一点生理反应也没有？”阿尔弗挑起眉毛问。

“那是因为你…”

“因为我什么？”

“……”

倒是说话啊。阿尔弗气得握紧了拳头。他当然知道伊万对他的感情不假，可到底是为什么，为什么这一步就是跨不出去呢？

“……你在害怕吗？你要是真的性无能的话，我可以陪你去医院，这没什么大不了的。但是伊万，你得说出来，让我们一起去面对！”阿尔弗最终下定结论：“不然，我根本不敢去想象我们以后……”

“阿尔弗雷德。”伊万打断了他的话：“你是认真的吗？觉得我这样是因为性无能？”

“恕我直言，你在我眼里就是这样。”

不！阿尔弗在心中忏悔。他其实并不想这么说，但却忍不住这么开口说出了相当有辱男人尊严的话，这下换谁都该生气了。

“……啊，这样吗。”伊万笑了笑：“那我算是明白了。”

不是的。阿尔弗张了张嘴，说不出话。

这下糟了，伊万真的生气了。可是阿尔弗的怒气也没有消，他的理智在劝阻他冷静下来，他的行动却带着凌厉的刺。

一双大手有力地将阿尔弗扣在了床上，几乎是一瞬间的事情，他的视野发生了颠倒。他只觉得手腕被一只手牢牢扣着，骨头与皮肉挤压在一起的感触并不舒服。

“那么——接下来我对你做出什么样的事情都没有问题吧？”伊万的声音不紧不慢地从上头传来，明明一如既往地柔和，但却掺了几分不容抗拒的冷冽。

空气似乎低沉下来。

“……什么？”阿尔弗直愣愣地对上对方的笑脸，总觉得和平时有哪里不一样。伊万现在一直膝盖抵在床上，半倾身子将他逼在了床头，他几乎无处可逃。

“就算是哭出来了我也不会停手哦。”伊万笑着继续说道。

“什么意思，伊——唔！”阿尔弗润了润喉咙想要开口缓和这种让人不寒而栗的气氛，却被对方直接以吻封口。

感觉和之前…以往的截然不同。如果说之前的吻轻如窗外的六角霜花，那么现在的吻就是炽烈的地狱炎火，携着特有的荷尔蒙气息，颇具侵略性。挤身入口的舌头似乎要将阿尔弗的口腔探个遍，将里头所有属于阿尔弗的地盘全染成伊万特有的气息，不论是牙齿还是口腔，每一处都不放过。

“咕……”阿尔弗觉得呼吸有些困难了，他费力地换着气，喉咙发出了响亮的共鸣声。

上方的人并不打算就此收手，他用五指有力地扣住阿尔弗的后脑勺，仿佛要将他融进自身的骨血之中。由于一方过度掌握了主导权，另一方只得被动回应，用舌头承接着肆意又嚣张的侵占。

津液早已顺着阿尔弗的脖颈青筋流下，沾染了液体的皮肤暴露在空气中感受到了一些微凉，不过很快，那些凉意又被体表的温度卷噬干净了。

明明只是一个吻，却夺走了阿尔弗大脑里多余的氧气，他不得不承认，因为这短暂的「缺氧」他连呼吸也变得费力。

“咳咳……”阿尔弗被呛到了，他眯着湛蓝的眸子用力地干咳几声，几滴生理泪水从眼角冒出，他的胸脯剧烈起伏着，试图从空气中汲取更多的氧气。

“…所以才说。这才是属于调情的吻。连接个吻都成这样，还主动来进行夜邀？阿尔弗雷德？”伊万的指尖沿着阿尔弗的皮肤缓慢划过，随后将他松垮的睡衣轻松解开。

“你在小瞧我？”阿尔弗眯了眯眼，用沙哑的嗓音回复。

“不会哦。恰恰相反，我佩服得不得了。”伊万低下头，用舌尖舔舐过阿尔弗脖颈处小巧而挺立的喉结。

阿尔弗先是忍不住倒吸一口凉气，随后皱起了眉头。他并不喜欢伊万这种轻描淡写的态度，他理想中的床上气氛也不是这样。他试图挣脱对方的束缚，但这人的力气竟然出奇地大，他几乎动弹不得。

“想要逃跑？”伊万停下动作问。

“……没有。”阿尔弗咬牙切齿地回答。

“那就麻烦你配合一点，不要绷得那么僵硬。”伊万伸手顺着阿尔弗的脊背一路滑了下来，仅仅是这样一阵触摸都让阿尔弗打了个颤：“……在害怕吗？怕我？”

并不是在害怕。这一点阿尔弗自己很清楚，他只是感到了紧张和害羞，换作以往他倒是愿意好好跟伊万沟通一下，只是刚才的争执让他实在拉不下脸示弱。

对着伊万的目光，他动了动唇，索性别过头直接把牙关咬得死死的，选择闭口不答。

“……不回答的话我稍微有点困扰。”伊万的脸色也有些不悦，他的手蹭过阿尔弗柔软的肚子，又沿着一路探下，接着指节一动，挑起了对方刚换上的内裤，毫不避讳地触上挺立的小帐篷。

那几根手指娴熟灵活地在阿尔弗的小兄弟上游走，原本半抬头的家伙现在已经完全挺起，落入了温热的掌心中。阿尔弗的两只手还被禁锢着，他条件反射向床头挪了挪，无奈脊背已经抵在了床的尽头。

“…呃……”他忍不住从喉咙里发出了舒服的叹息，脖颈向后稍微一仰，方才被嘬出的三两红痕的皮肤就暴露在空气中。

阿尔弗也会自己撸管，但被别人这么做还是初次，接下来的很多事情他也只是在网络上浅淡学习过，一旦深入才觉得不知所措。

正当他浑身瘫软在床头时，那只手离开了他的下身，一片凉意瞬间袭上他的头脑。他湿漉漉的目光不由跟着伊万的手移动，就见对方拿起床上的被子，把他套了个牢实。

“天气有点冷。”伊万这么说完，终于松开了对阿尔弗两手的限制，伸臂将裹在被子中的人揽入自己怀中，又将手伸入密不透风的被褥继续刚才未完成的事情。

温热的被子如同抵挡寒风的坚实护盾将裸露的皮肤遮掩住了，阿尔弗只露出了一个脑袋在外，剩余的全都被软蓬蓬的被褥包住——这样看起来挺像一个大型玩偶的。伊万低头看了一眼，将距离又拉近了些。

如果从外看根本不知道被子里在做什么。

阿尔弗觉得那只手像是故意在使坏，每回在他想要有冲动的时候就故意避开了舒适的点，只在不痛不痒的地方撩拨着。他没有力气推开伊万，只能用两只手勉强抵在伊万的胸口，有些恼怒地抓紧对方的衣服。被别人玩弄着的感受很不好，就好像只为了观察他的反应一样。

于是阿尔弗向前倾了倾身，伸长脖子在伊万的脖颈出狠狠咬了一口。

“嘶。”伊万吃痛地吸了口气，垂下目光正对上始作俑者的眼睛：“你什么时候学会咬人了，阿尔弗？”

“就在刚才。”阿尔弗舔了舔嘴唇。

“……是吗。”伊万也没有多说什么，伸手将灯光调暗了不少，又从床头拿起一支软膏，挤了一些放在食指中指之间。

接下来阿尔弗知道他要做什么，网络上说过这叫扩张。在阿尔弗反应过来之前，冰凉的触感让他打了个激灵。

一根手指，很明显地是倍受甬道排斥的异物，正在携着那份冰冷缓慢推进。

“不要，这个好冰。”阿尔弗的两腿早在之前就被分开了，他用脚后跟蹭着床铺向后躲了躲，无奈伊万的另一手臂已经扼住了他行动的界限，他绷着脊背以向后倾的姿势做着最后的抵抗。

冰凉软膏入侵体内后被炽热的甬道化成粘腻的汁水，如果没有这样的润滑，肠道可不会因为怜惜薄壁而分泌出多余的肠液。

区区一根手指并不至于疼痛，异物感在身体适应之后变得不再突兀。在感受到阿尔弗的内壁明显放软后，伊万又向里头多添了一根手指。两根手指在炙热而狭窄的甬道中翻搅探进，原本透明的润滑液在去返间变得白而粘稠，在手指抽出时牵引出细细银线。

“……别，伊万！”在放入第三根手指时，阿尔弗终于忍不住叫出声来，他的声音有些沙哑，像是被刻意地扼在喉里。

光是两根手指的进出就已经有好一阵子的不适应了，三根手指更加占据了空间，仿佛身体完全在这三指的掌控之中。圆润的指甲搔刮到了一处凸起的软肉，惹得内壁突然紧缩，身体的主人也浑身一颤。

“呜……”阿尔弗坚信这只是身体的应激反应，那些眼泪因为不安定感从眼眶滚落是没办法的事，但这在伊万眼中就不一样了。

伊万瞥见了阿尔弗眼角的泪水后动作顿了顿，三指被穴道包裹着不再挪移。

他仔细地观察了一会儿阿尔弗的表情，最终像下定决心一般轻轻叹了口气，抽出了手指：“你在发抖，阿尔弗。”

“……什么？”

“果然是在害怕吧，突然就要做这种事。”伊万稍稍向后靠了些：“……接下来的事情我不会再做了。”

“啊？”

“你不需要勉强自己这样。”伊万用被子重新裹好了眼前的人：“就算是不做这些，你对我也很重要，所以——”

“你觉得你刚刚懂了什么？”阿尔弗从被子里抬头瞪着伊万：“你懂了什么？”

伊万皱了皱眉。

“因为我在发抖就认为我害怕，因为我掉几滴眼泪就断定我不喜欢？”阿尔弗咬了咬牙，索性将心里的想法全部托盘而出：“恰好相反！我是因为被你触碰觉得开心才会发抖，因为舒服所以才掉泪，这些——”

还没等阿尔弗说完，伊万就已经将他搂回了怀里，五指扣上他的脑勺，就像起初一样用亲吻阻隔了剩余的争执。这次伊万的心情非常愉悦，就算阿尔弗气得用手掌直拍他的肩膀也没有皱一下眉头。

接下来，手指再度进入了略微松软的后庭开始继续扩张，现在的扩张动作包含了几分迫切，连幅度都加大不少。因为嘴唇被堵住了，阿尔弗无法发出其余的声音，只能用喉咙深处的「呜呜」声进行抗议。

抗议无效。

伊万眯了眯眼，用舌尖吮过对方的虎齿。亲吻无非是将相互的气息与思念交换，二人的气息在短时间内又相当地浅而仓促起来，直到听见阿尔弗发出了不堪抵抗的轻哼后，伊万才达到目的一般离开了他的嘴唇。

“你知道吗，阿尔弗。”伊万的手从眼前人的后脑勺开始抚摸起他的耳后软骨，声音相比之前的轻飘沉下不少：“你刚刚错失了最后的逃跑机会。”

“……我没有打算跑过。”阿尔弗没好气地回答。

“是吗，是这样就最好了。”伊万笑眯眯地凑近阿尔弗的耳朵，开始用齿关轻轻厮磨着柔软的耳垂。极少数人才对这里的触碰毫无反应，阿尔弗拥有相当敏感的身体，对于这样的撩拨自然无法避开。

“啊…慢一点，伊万。”阿尔弗感受到身体里的手指速度有所加快，不禁揪紧了伊万的睡衣。他没办法低头看清楚被子里的情况，只能枕在伊万的肩头盯着昏暗的地板。

光是手指就已经是这种反应了吗？伊万觉得有些好笑。虽然说着要慢一些，但甬道中的软肉却紧紧绞着手指不放——要是如实地说出来，眼前的家伙一定会极力否认吧。

“呃……”手指在性器因情欲而开合的小孔处打着旋刺激着，这使阿尔弗呻吟出声，那只手仿佛知晓阿尔弗一切的敏感点，一边索取着性器上头渗出的液体，一边有规律地套弄着昂首的家伙。

当白浊自前端迸射而出的时候，后庭的扩张也几乎完成。

阿尔弗没有想到自己竟然凭借后头搅弄的手指就射了出来，一时间竟然不知道该说些什么。那几根手指已经抽离了他的体内，一阵侵入骨髓的空虚感让他不由得挺了挺腰，让空虚的穴口蹭到了与手指毫无可比性的、滚烫的柱体。

“……！”阿尔弗在意识到那是什么之后浑身一抖，猛地想要推开伊万。

不行，这也太吓人了，与想象中的大小不一样，太吓人了！

“你又要跑了？”伊万可没功夫让阿尔弗再折腾，索性一把扣住了他的腰。

“不可能，会死的！……你放开我！”阿尔弗凭借本能侧过身试图沿着床向外爬，又被伊万轻松地捞了回来。

“是谁说的「我从来没有跑过」？”

“我现在改变主意了，快放手！”

“我刚刚已经说过了吧？这次不会再放你逃跑——你应该也听见了吧？”

伊万将阿尔弗紧并的双腿掰分开，手段堪称强硬，他虽然笑着，耐心却已达到了极限，没有心思再陪着阿尔弗再玩追追跑跑的游戏，就算是情趣也不可以。

“可是！”

“没有可是。”

“等——”

“不会让你等哦。”

阿尔弗张了张嘴还想搜刮出什么理由来，就感受到一只有力的手掌扣着他的后背，紧随而至的是后庭处撑裂般的钝痛：“…啊！”

匿名问答网上到底是谁说的不痛，阿尔弗觉得自己快痛得一命呜呼了。

性器抵着穴口，只是没入一小半就被紧实的内壁抗拒着不能够再前进，伊万此时的感受并没有好到哪里去，可谓是另一种层面的进退两难。他隐忍着直接顶入的欲望，用手指按压着交合处的括约肌，又凑到阿尔弗的耳边啃咬着他的耳垂：“你得放轻松一点。”

“…说得容易……”阿尔弗咬住嘴唇深吸一口气试图让后穴适应突兀的入侵，他的额角冒出细细密密的汗珠，使得浓金色的碎发耷拉下来贴伏在一旁。为了不发出更难堪的声音，他干脆屏息等待伊万一鼓作气进入。

但伊万没有。

“不要闭着气。”伊万低头撬开了他的齿关，用舌头舔舐着他的上颚，吐吸间将胯下的家伙朝放松些的后穴送去。

天赋异凛的巨物一寸一寸向前挺进着，双方都能感知到对方每一瞬的状态如何。阿尔弗只觉得身体像被步步凿穿，狭窄的缝隙被充实物尽数填满，他把嘴唇咬得发白，手背青筋鼓起，手指头紧揪着宽厚的被褥，就像落水人抓着救命稻草一样用力。

甬道中的肉刃停止了前进，看来已经完全进入了，阿尔弗松开被褥，嘴唇也逐渐找回了点血色。但他不敢乱动，体内的东西像是跳动的活物将人的思维扰得一塌糊涂。

阿尔弗用齿关抽着气，艰难地进行着深呼吸，紧实的内壁吸咬着柱身，一阵阵抽动着想要把这个闯入体内的物什排离。

这是很不可思议的事情，阿尔弗觉得自己能够清楚地感受到伊万的呼吸，体内滚烫的家伙无时无刻不让他遐想出身下的场景——还好被子遮得严严实实，他实在没有勇气去看现在那处地方是什么情况。

“先不要动…啊…”阿尔弗感受到伊万试图挪移的举动后连忙一把勾住了他的脖子，整个人向前扑了上去。这个动作导致半截性器从后庭中滑出，反而让他惊呼一声。

“乱动的是你吧？”伊万按着阿尔弗的腰，轻松地让他坐了回去。

“……”阿尔弗觉得一瞬间血液直直蹿上了头脑，随即滚烫的眼泪冲上前来模糊视野，他愤愤地：“伊万，我明天就要杀了你！”

“诶，要杀了我吗？”伊万淡紫色的眼眸中望不见任何恼意，他反倒拖长了尾音回答：“那在此之前就让你先失去这个行动力好了，要不然我会因为这个害怕得睡不着觉——之类的。”说到这里，他刻意挺动了一下腰身，成功让身前的美国人乱了阵脚。

阿尔弗瞪着伊万没敢再吭声，亮蓝色的眼睛里一片水雾却迟迟不肯溢落。

“当真了？是骗你的。”说着不着边际的玩笑话的时候，伊万感受到内壁因紧张而一阵地骤缩，便按着阿尔身后的骨节摸索。阿尔弗是会锻炼身体的人，身上的肌肉程度也仅仅达到了「算是有肌肉」的状态，所以摸起来手感非常不错。

真枪实弹与手指头的区别很明显，阿尔弗没办法冷静。就算伊万的确听了他的话没有做多动作，他觉得心脏快要蹦出嗓子眼了，火辣辣的痛感填补了空虚，几乎让他要掉下眼泪来。第一次的活塞运动自然根本没有网络上说的那么刺激，除了后穴中的大家伙实在是胀得人呼吸困难，等那阵痛感消却后，一种说不上来的酥麻感正缓缓从尾骨传递到四肢百骸，异物感依然很强烈，却没有那么让人讨厌，就连他刚刚缴械投降的小兄弟也又一次在白浊之中站了起来。

好吧，他承认他痛的同时也觉得兴奋，这算是真正意义上与伊万「在一起」了吧？

“在想什么？”伊万侧了侧脑袋，目光由对方的脸颊移向了方才就开始硌在大腿的东西：“你也兴奋起来了。”

感受到肉壁软下力度，伊万向后挪了一小段距离，借此将阿尔弗推压在床上。为了防止这家伙的腰受累过多，他抓起一个枕头塞外了阿尔弗的腰下。被褥与枕头将两人之间的私密交汇与外界隔得完完全全，床体摇动时厚实的被子也跟着颤动。

“啊啊！…不，不要动，伊万……”

阿尔弗觉得自己被钉在了伊万的身下，他的两只手与伊万十指相扣，抓不住多余的东西，往往这种时候让他安全感尽失。他后辈陷在床褥中，双腿被分得很开，脚趾因为不断的刺激而紧紧蜷缩。

灼热的性器将穴口撑大到了极限，每回缓慢抽出都将粘稠的爱液带出，随着下一次的贯穿而卷入更深的地方。他弓着身小声而紧促地喘息着，不愿让沙哑的喉咙漏出多余甜腻的音节——他的面子还不允许他这么做。这在伊万看来是很新奇的事情，平日的阿尔弗就像个大喇叭，想不注意到他说话都难，在这种时候反倒是跟装了个消音器似的。

会让人忍不住想听他发出更多的声音。

伊万早就注意到了阿尔弗的敏感点，不深不浅的地方，触碰也是容易的事。他挺了挺腰，有意地在那一块凸起处碾压摩擦，成功地换来身下人的一阵痉挛。

“哈啊 ？！……”阿尔弗原以为这场欢爱就会这样温温吞吞地结束，没想到伊万突然一顶，竟然让他浑身都打了个颤，像一条鱼一样挺直脊背弹了起来。What the hell ？他差点骂出了口，难以置信地睁大眼睛，扣紧了伊万的手指，咬着下唇难得地出声请求：“伊万……别撞那里！”

“但是你的身体告诉我，还想要继续被这样对待。”伊万的笑意从来不遮掩，他俯身加快了顶弄的速度：“而且，阿尔弗你现在也觉得很舒服吧？”

“……我没有。”阿尔弗别过视线，努力不让喘息声从齿关里漏出。他不得不认同自己感受到了所谓快感的事实，一股从未有过的热感从他的体内深处漫散开，比起酥麻更偏向于止痒般的快感。

“你有。”伊万将阿尔弗的双腿向前一压，肉刃挺入更深一寸。这次比先前的速度要更快，进入程度也更深，像是刻意要逼出对方说出实话来。

“…呃……！没有…没有！”阿尔弗像是强调什么似的一遍遍反驳着，此时他正被摁在床上，努力地想要迎合对方的动作挺动腰身减缓冲击，伊万却不给这个机会，偏偏填在他向上挺腰的时候牢牢将坚硬的性器捅入甬道，与深处的软肉契合得严丝合缝。

“你在说谎。”伊万轻描淡写地将阿尔弗的反驳一笔带过。

房室内只有喘息与呻吟声清晰可闻，暗沉的灯光下连金色头发也掺入了晦暗色调，铺展在枕头上随着两人的动作晃动，就在下一秒，伊万将阿尔弗从床上抱了起来。

“喂……伊万！”

相比起阿尔弗的慌乱，伊万显得非常游刃有余，他能够感受到不断吮吸自己的温热的甬道正被开拓得愈加柔软，最深处抵抗着的力度也小了不少。这具身体终于被打开了，接下来稍微用力一些也没有关系。

阿尔弗被猝不及防地翻了个身，性器在他体内结结实实地旋了一圈，更让他感到失措的是后头发生的：他背对着伊万，看不见对方的表情。而他的膝盖支撑在床上，两腿仍旧被对方膝盖顶着分开，既不能向前逃也不能后撤。这个姿势被包裹在被褥之下显得愈加暧昧，每每顶弄都能到达无法想象的深度。

“啊啊…”他终于受不住地用喑哑的声音一声声叫唤出来，觉得喉咙一阵发紧，过度的深入让痛感重新袭来，并非是撕裂的尖锐痛感，而是自甬道顶端传来的胀痛，隐隐的，如同埋在了肠道中的一颗定时炸弹。

现在阿尔弗才了解到伊万并非所谓的正人君子，而是一只披着绵羊皮的大恶狼……不，说是一头北极熊更加合适。

见到怀里的家伙坦率地开始迎合起自己的动作，伊万俯身上前握住了对方的手腕，用手臂压上他的肩膀，将阿尔弗的身体向下压。

随后他清晰地感受到整一具躯体在发抖，阿尔弗健实的小腿肌肉紧绷出一条弧线，嗓中的叫唤混杂着破碎的哭腔，几乎只是一个细小的顶胯动作就能让他做出剧烈的反应。

“……还真是非常敏感呢。”伊万没有办法保持住一如既往的沉静，他的呼吸也跟着急促起来，扑落在阿尔弗红透了的耳后。

肉刃在湿润的甬道中翻搅，可耻地就着黏稠爱液发出了响亮的拍打声，经受开拓的穴道好比烂熟的桃子，柔软得快要化成一滩白水的内壁只需轻轻一压便顷刻丰盈。他低头看向阿尔弗的脸色，初次承受这般快感的青年眼角已经红得透彻，澄清蓝眸因翻涌情绪染上水雾，颊侧也蹿上了几层绯红，半张着的口齿语无伦次地传出叫停的请求——可真的要停下来吗？伊万在阿尔弗的背后用齿尖与舌叶吮出一个个红印，用顽劣心思解释便是满打满撞的占有欲，就算之后清洗时这个美国人或许会对他竖起中指……事态演变成那样也挺有趣的不是吗。

“…啊…！”

体力透支的人只能发出最后几声不着调的呻吟，包夹性器的甬道猛地绞紧，热流滴落在阿尔弗随呼吸起伏的小腹，又顺着伊万推入的动作落在大腿。阿尔弗的紧握着拳头再一次在伊万的挺动下释放了，他整个人因刚刚发泄而陷入了短暂的低迷状态，后穴软肉颜色愈加变深，现在他正处不应期，哪怕是伊万的物什随意一动都非常糟糕。

“呼，已经去了？”伊万的声音从他后面传来，这让阿尔弗懒得动任何一根手指回答他提出的问题，于是后方的人又有了什么主意，将阿尔弗翻身转了回来，并松开了之前拖着他腰部的双手。

“呜……”

没有多余力气稳住身子的家伙就那么顺着重力滑坐回去，伊万恰巧迎着上前，两具躯体紧贴着，被携有身体温度的被褥裹成一个安定的小区域。汗水与鼻间的气息相互肆意交融，伊万将阿尔弗稳扣怀中，对方小腿半屈着，随交合运动在他腰侧一晃一晃。

处于不应期的身体相当敏感，伊万却使坏般加快加重了动作，他怀里的家伙嗓音早已接近嘶哑，只能哽出细碎的抽噎，两手勾着他的脖子，就算有反抗心思也属有心无力。

阿尔弗头脑一片空白，不仅哭不出来，连喘息的力气也丢了大半。他上气不接下气地颤抖着，脊背抵在棉被上伴随伊万的挺入来回摩擦，颊侧温热的汗与泪混淆一团打湿布料，金色的刘海早已湿透，拧成片垂落一旁。这种任人摆弄的状态论谁都忍不住投入加倍精力疼爱，伊万更不例外。

没错，只是今晚的话，就这样成为被掌控手中的猎物好了，金色的小狮子。

他用滚烫的肉刃在阿尔弗体内的敏感点肆意碾压，在对方向后仰着头想摆脱控制时，用两手握住他脚踝将他拉得更近使得交合之处贴合得更为紧密。

被禁锢在被褥中的人用双脚勾住了伊万的腰背，向后仰着头颅迎合着一切动作。即便窗外雪花漫天，室内里呼出的热气也几乎要将人的皮肤灼伤。这是阿尔弗第一次被伊万这样毫不留情地对待，但他却沉溺在这种强势且具有侵略性的行动中不可自拔。

也差不多要到极限了。伊万闷哼一声，在甬道的急剧收缩下将白浊的液体灌入了阿尔弗体内。阿尔弗感受到体内涌出一股温冷的液体，他发出一声细微的呜咽，用脱力的手扶上伊万的手臂。这种感觉像是灌肠，他觉得下腹又酸又胀，手指头也使不上一点力气。

“…伊万。”阿尔弗察觉到对方将性器抽离了，气若游丝地叫唤一声，他能感受到温热的液体顺着开合而颤抖的穴口缓缓流出。

随后，他就觉得身体猛地一轻——对方起身将他拦腰抱起，径直走向了开着亮眼白炽灯的浴室。

“伊万？”他垂着酸软的手臂没有抬起头，用气音发出询问，于是得到了与往常无二，温和又充满关怀的答案。

“在睡觉之前要清理干净才行，不好好清理，明天是会生病的。”伊万说着，将阿尔弗放入浴缸，调试好了适当的水温。

浴室的灯光过于刺眼，阿尔弗半合着眼睛安安分分(实际上是因为没有任何力气)地躺在浴缸中，浑身上下的红紫色痕迹像是经受过一场有意的摧残——虽然也的确是某种程度上的摧残。温水慢慢溢流出浴缸，伊万抬脚也跨坐了进去，拧闭水龙头后，他用两根手指将阿尔弗红肿的后穴撑开。

“……痛！”他现在才觉得一阵刺疼，凭意识向后缩了缩。

温水钻进后穴将混白的液体冲洗而出，同时刺激着红肿不堪的软肉。手指并没有任何玩弄意味，可仍旧惹得阿尔弗轻哼出声，伊万见状忍不住打趣到「那要再来一次吗」，把接近虚脱的人吓得朝后一缩。

“嗯，是开玩笑的。我是说今天起码不会了。”伊万的手指温柔缓慢地沿着内壁探索，直至将最深处的蓄积物也弄了出来，才缓慢离开了甬道。

说得好听，这种体贴和之前的「暴行」完全是两个样子。阿尔弗撇了撇嘴，低下头盯着胸口以下部分波动的水花。

“生气了？”好像的确是欺负得稍微过分了一点。伊万瞥见了阿尔弗通红的眼角，将脑袋突然凑得很近。

“没有。”阿尔弗诚实地摇摇头。

“那你明白了吗？”伊万又问。

“什么？”

“我爱你。”水声之下，温和的声音坚定有力地传入人的鼓膜。

“……”阿尔弗这才抬起头，抽了抽鼻子，蓝盈盈的双目固执地瞪着伊万许久，最终实在憋不住了，倏地迸出笑意。他撑起身凑上前亲吻对方冰凉的鼻尖：“你说得太晚了，不过这种事情我早就知道了。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
